Duncan Carmello
Details Name: Duncan Bruno Carmello ;OOO DO I SMELL? Age: 17 Date of Birth: 18/04/2001 Place of Birth: Florence, Italy Family: Bruno Carmello Father Julianna Carmello Mother Nicole Carmello Younger sister Dating Status: Single Basic Description & Personality Duncan has shoulder length brown hair and has hazel eyes. He is 5ft 11 inches tall and rather muscular. He is a calm person who rarely ever breaks rules. He is the better behaved child in his family. He is very smart in classes but when it comes to his social life then he hasn't got a clue. Duncan is also quite silent but not shy. He is very gullible. Childhood Duncan spent the first six years of his life in Italy. His father taught him how to ride a broom but then turned evil and ended up in Azkaban. Bruno Carmello (Duncan's dad) had killed his father and used to use the cruciatus curse on Julianna Carmello (Duncan's mum) and Duncan. Him and his family moved to England. They moved into a manor in Birmingham. He discovered his magical abilities on holiday in Athens, Greece when he turned a boys hair colour to orange. He was passionate about Quidditch from an early age. Hogwarts Life First Year Duncan began his Hogwarts life with a bang, literally. He accidentally blew up a carriage on the Hogwarts Express during a friendly duel with Adam James (One of Duncan's close friends). He was sorted into Ravenclaw after quite a long time with the Sorting Hat on his head. He spent his first year around the top of the class. Second Year Duncan's second year was a very eventful one for him. His father had been sentenced to Azkaban for life. He had discovered that his sister had been studying from his fathers old books of Dark Magic. Meanwhile at Hogwarts he had been added to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as a beater. His sister joined Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. She made friends with Glenn Schäfer. Third Year Duncan's third year had taught him a lot of spells. One of them being the Patronus Charm. His Patronus turned out to be a Llama. He had also destroyed half of Hagrid's Hut by accident. He had a very dangerous duel with a Hufflepuff girl named Alexus Starona who was better known as Lexi Star. Fourth Year Duncan's fourth year was his most relaxing year. He had aced his classes and had learnt some more jinxes from friends. He becomes best friends with Glenn Schäfer, a Slytherin boy a year younger and Milisa Pacelli, a Gryffindor girl in Glenn's year. Fifth Year Duncan's fifth year meant only one thing, OWLs. He had also got into a fight in the Great Hall with Satan Cooper, Rebeka Shaw, Akif Wood and Emma-Leigh Zabini. He got great results. Transfigurations: Outstanding Charms: Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations Divination: Acceptable Herbology: Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures: Poor Potions: Outstanding History of Magic: Poor Arithmancy: Acceptable Sixth Year Duncan's sixth year was very eventful. His friendship with Glenn Schäfer got a bit dodgey as Glenn and Nicole (Duncan's sister) tried to torture him. He eventually forgave them but kept an eye on his sister. Glenn and Duncan became friends, again. He had a love hate relationship with Callie Streeter. They broke up due to a arguement. He is also no longer in the Quidditch team due to Minerva McGonagall's change in the way Quidditch is played at Hogwarts. He saved Tameryn Cade, a Gryffindor girl, from an attack by Glenn Schäfer. He helped rescue younger students in the terrible storm that hit the UK. He has had another unpleasant meeting with his father. Seventh Year Duncan seventh year was very emotional. He had a new girlfriend in Rachael Hales. He kidnapped Lexi Star and tortured her. This was the source of his falling out with Glenn Schäfer. He was tortured by his father and had fallen out with Tameryn Cade. He then apologised and it was all sorted between them. Callie Streeter tried to assault him but he kept away from her. Duncan had been tricked by Glenn. Callie Streeter had confessed to him that she still had feelings for him. His father had been re-imprisoned. He found out the Callie Streeter was pregnant and that he was the father. That meant the end of Duncan and Rachael's relationship. They barely spoke to each over until the end of the school year. Duncan had a very close relationship with Tameryn Cade, a Gryffindor seventh year. He tried on numerous occasions to tell Tameryn about how he felt about her but she would have none of it. Duncan's Future Duncan wants to become an Auror. He vowed that one day he would make it as an Auror and make sure that the Dark Wizards of the Wizarding Community don't plague lives like they did back in the days of Lord Voldermort's first reign.